


Face-to-Face

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Primeval, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, Danger, Dinosaurs, Gen, Teamwork, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Staring in the eyes of danger...





	Face-to-Face

"Well, that is definitely not an artifact..." Claudia murmured as she looked at the velociraptor standing in the warehouse. 

Since the raptor didn't pay any attention to them, she guessed that the glass that separated the room they were in from the main part of the warehouse was actually an one-way mirror. That was something, at least. Claudia really hoped Myka and Pete were safe.

About ten minutes earlier Claudia, Steve, Myka and Pete had entered the warehouse Artie had mentioned, but they had not been warned that they might encounter a big, bright breach in the middle of the place, nor real dinosaurs. It was supposed to be a quick trip to Liverpool to retrieve an artifact that one of Artie's colleagues, James Laster, had informed him about, but Claudia should have known things couldn't be that easy.

As soon as they had realized the raptor had noticed them, Claudia had grabbed Steve's hand and ran after the blonde woman who had yelled to follow her. It seemed to be a great plan at the time.

"No, that's a velociraptor. An angry one, at that," replied the woman after she leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily. "You’re our back-up, aren't you."

Claudia just smiled at that. "Well, our timing could have been better, but yeah. I'm Claudia, this is Jinksy. We work with Artie."

"It's Steve, actually. Steve Jinks."

"Abby,” the woman answered, looking at the raptor through the glass. “The rest of the team is on the other side of the warehouse, hopefully working on closing the anomaly already."

Steve frowned, tilting his head slightly. "Anomaly?" 

"A rift in time and space that can take you pretty much anywhere. That's how the raptor got here," Abby explained and Claudia and Steve looked at each other, processing the information.

"You’ll explain that in detail later,” Steve sighed. “I think we should take care of the very real and very angry velociraptor first.”

"You’re less surprised than I thought you’d be," Abby started typing something on her phone, while Claudia stepped towards the glass to take a closer look at the raptor that was still walking between boxes.

"We’re used to dealing with weird stuff, but dinosaurs..." Claudia broke off, focusing her attention fully on the raptor. An _actual_ dinosaur. She really couldn't wait to hear all about it once they left the warehouse. "That is definitely new. So, since you seem to be the expert, what do we do now?"

"Connor, Danny and Becker managed to set everything up. Your friends are with them," Abby said, hiding the phone back in the pocket of her jacket. "We need to get the raptor back to the anomaly. Once she's on the other side, Connor will close the anomaly and we can leave."

"So, you've done it before?"

"That's our job," Abby smiled, looking around the small room. "We'll need some bait, though."

"Wow. Okay. You're not joking," Steve blinked a few times, clearly surprised. "You really want to get the velociraptor to follow us to this... anomaly."

"That's the easiest way, believe me," Abby replied, picking up three long pipes that looked sturdy enough to serve as weapons. "Take this. Just be careful, raptors are very quick."

"Come on, Jinksy," Claudia took two pipes from Abby and handed one to Steve. "You never wanted to see a real dinosaur when you were a kid?"

Steve exhaled quietly, looking at the raptor that was slowly walking in their direction. "Let's just get it over with."

Abby put one hand on the doorknob just as Claudia tightened the hold on the pipe. Running out of the room right after Abby, Claudia felt her heart beating faster and faster with each step. She wanted to turn her head to see if Steve was okay, but then she heard a sound of claws hitting the ground. As she turned around she realized that they were standing face-to-face with the raptor.

It was… unbelievable.

Her pulse was still racing through her veins even after they managed to get the raptor back to where it came from, and she was sure she would never forget the sound of the raptor's claws scratching the ground or the sight of the anomaly closing after the beast disappeared inside.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Primeval/Warehouse 13, Any, staring in the eyes of danger"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/693535.html?thread=91321119#t91321119)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
